A second chance
by Summoner-Yunie
Summary: when the dead and the faded are given another chance at life


_Okay…ummm ' hello! waves stupidly… this is my first fanfic and I did it last summer… but since I have nothing else to post and I feel left out nn so'll ill post it! I never finished it, but I might if I get a nice review! Sooo here we go!_

_**Oh yeah unfortunately sniff sniff I do not own any of the chars…(well some but hey, whatever) sob but no day I WILL! You'll see! You'll all see! laughs evilly And you thought I was crazy! pops crazy pill twitch twitch twiiiitttcchhh!**_

_**Tidus: OMG run!**_

_**Me: drools mmmm I think I'm gonna have some fun with you!**_

_**Tidus: 0o yer wha!**_

_**Tidus: Eeek! Let goa me! Lemme go dammit! You crazy futhermucker!**_

_**Me: tut tut grins**_

_**Tidus: �� what are you planning to do with that!**_

* * *

****

Yuna decided that this would be the perfect chance to test her strength against the Flame Dragon. She began to summon the Aeon Shiva. Pyreflies danced around Yuna, she held the rod high above her head for a moment, before swinging it down to her right side in one movement corresponding with the sound of the crashing and shattering of ice as it exploded in a upwards roar when the Aeon Shiva appeared.

Yuna stood behind the Aeon and rod in hand began to dance among the Pyreflies whilst Shiva attacked the Flame Dragon. The Fiend roared before sending a wave of flames at Yuna which Shiva diverted with a wall of ice that crept around the Dragon enclosing it when Yuna recovered herself, she looked at the Aeon and nodded 'Diamond Dust!' she cried. The Aeon was quick to respond.

The Pyreflies reflected in Tidus' eyes as he watched in wonder. He remembered when he and Yuna had, had to battle against the Aeons in order to defeat Sin two years and six months ago.

Looking at Rikku he knew she was thinking the same thing. Rikku didn't visit Besaid often, she came as often as she could. Paine too. He didn't know Paine much. Gippal either, but from what he had heard from Yuna he guessed they were a couple… again. A thundering crash brought him back to the world. The fiend was dead. And Shiva gone.

Yuna came running over to him. Her hands clasped together in excitement. 'Can you believe it!' she gasped 'the Aeons! I can't believe they're back! I can summon them now…' she looked at him and Tidus knew what Yuna was thinking 'Like me?'

'Like you.' she smiled 'it's such a wonderful feeling! Being able to summon them again,' its like back then… but different… there's no Sin, no Final Aeon… but it's not just that, 'its…' she frowned, getting frustrated as she searched for the words to describe the feeling of… 'I think it's just being able to summon them from the Farplane, you know?'

'I know' Tidus put his hand on Yuna's shoulder 'I know' she hugged him. 'Hey, hey!' he said 'was it something I said?'

'nope!' she replied watching his expression 'its just, well, you!'

'I hope that's I good thing'

'don't worry, it is!'

'Hey Yunie! Come on! There's still more fiends to catch! Come on! We might even find a Chocobo!'

There was that familiar voice. The one he remembered asking if they'd ever see him again. He thought they wouldn't but he was wrong. Rikku. He thought. Still hasn't changed… he smiled and said to Yuna 'go ahead, I'll be up in a minute'

'hmmm, okay…' she said hesitantly. She still hadn't forgotten when he 'forgot' to tell her he was in fact a dream of the Fayth…

'Don't worry, I wanna take a walk and have a look at things. Remember you're the one who pointed out that I'd missed a few things'

'I know, well we're gonna go get some more fiends! Paine, you coming?'

'Sure' she smiled. Paine's different now. I guess She's put her past behind her now, when she found out the truth about Nooj, and well Shuyin I suppose and how they were connected it put her mind at ease. But just because she was more upbeat doesn't mean she's as upbeat as Rikku! thought Yuna silently to herself. I guess I've changed now too, or so I'm told... Maybe I'm getting old…Rikku keeps saying I'm getting over the hill… But really… I guess I'm… finally happy, you know. And the calm's beginning to feel more eternal!

* * *

_Heh heh' kinda corny ya?_

_**Tidus: cornier than a creamed corn corn on the cob!**_

_**Me: WTF is that? Oo**_

_**Tidus: sob I like to feel smart:'(**_

_**Me: awww poor darling, I'll comfort you hehe take of that shirt, you'll feel better trust me…**_

_**Tidus: Oo**_


End file.
